


Rolo Yoghurt

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week, Crack, Don't try this at home you'll look like Morph, Failed Food Play, Food, Food Sex, M/M, ish, this is absolutely Russell Howard's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: Viktor heard about using Rolo yoghurt in bed from a TV show. He did not hear how bad of an idea it was.Chubby Yuuri Week day 4 - Indulgence





	Rolo Yoghurt

Viktor can’t remember where he heard the idea. With the enormous number of hotels in different countries he stays in, and the trash telly he watches while there, it could have been anywhere. But the idea lingered in his mind for years as something he wanted to try. It reappeared at the bizarrest moments, like watching Chris on the ice, or at the Sochi banquet, or most recently, while shopping on the way back from practice.

Yuuri had left earlier, his own practice time complete. He’d given Viktor a quick and dazing kiss as he put his coat on, and a murmured instruction to remember to get the groceries while Yuuri walked Makkachin. It was a good arrangement, Viktor knew Yuuri’s grasp of Cyrillic was impressive but still lacking for a full shop, but he still pouted at going alone. Yakov had yelled at Viktor to get on the ice, and Yurio made faces at their mushiness.

So, now, after practice, still warm and full of adrenaline from countless jumps, Viktor acts impulsively (when doesn’t he?) and picks up the pack of two along with the things actually on his list. He’s nearly vibrating when he gets to the counter to buy it. The cashier who probably recognises him says nothing, but raises a brow at the brown package. She is realistically most likely questioning its place in his diet, but in a titillating quiet thought for himself, Viktor imagines she  _ knows _ .

On the walk home with his bags, Viktor is confronted with the fact that he enjoyed the thought of someone suspecting his bedroom activities, the dangerous little thrill of someone else  _ knowing _ what he was up to in private. Chris is the biggest exhibitionist in figure skating, to the point where it ceased to be scandalous years ago, but perhaps all good skaters were a little bit flaunty about their love lives, to wear them on their skates so blatantly whenever they performed. And of course, Eros was, at its core, a mating ritual performed in public. One Yuuri had performed so perfectly his chosen match could not help but succumb and accept.

It was Viktor’s turn to put on a show. He couldn’t wait.

  
  


Yuuri called out his return as he opened the door to their apartment. Makkachin went bounding off to find Viktor while Yuuri stripped his jacket and gloves off, sweat sticky under the layers. Yuuri cursed Christmas for making him put on extra weight he had to run off again, but the turkey had been so good, and some of the wines Viktor had laid on were so worth it from what Yuuri remembered of the ensuing evenings. Wine had a delicious side effect of making Viktor extremely horny, and like all alcohol completely demolished his ability to keep clothes on or his hands to himself.

Yuuri paused for a moment to smile and appreciate the memory, still prodding at his belly through his shirt with a sigh. It would go again eventually. But for now, Yuuri needed some water and a sit down.

Makka started barking, and hushed but vocal exclamations erupted from the bedroom. What the…? 

Yuuri went to investigate. Then Yuuri screamed and stumbled away from the open bedroom door.

“Makka!” Viktor yelled openly now. Or at least, what Yuuri assumed was Viktor. The thing that was probably once Viktor was now a brown lumpy blob with assorted pale patches where Makka had licked him clean.

Viktor looked up, a complicated expression on his obscured face. Then his lips formed an ‘O’, and then a look of absolute horror. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri raised a brow at his ridiculous fianc é , “Yes, Viktor?”

“I can explain!”

Yuuri looked around the bedroom, the bedding that was coated in a Viktor shaped print of whatever the brown stuff was. It didn’t smell bad at all, but it was still suspicious. “I really hope you can, because without context this looks… dodgy.”

“I heard it from TV.”

“Okay…”

“American… or British? I forget.”

“Okay…”

“It sounded fun, and I’ve wanted to try it for a while, but, well, you can see it didn’t exactly go to plan.” Makka had been licking Viktor’s arm this whole time, cleaning off whatever the brown stuff was.

“What  _ is _ it?” Yuuri asserted. “It looks like…” Yuuri fidgeted, “Well, y’know... ”

“Yoghurt, it’s yoghurt Yuuri, chocolate yoghurt, and ahh, I suppose we should maybe stop Makka licking it now.”

Yuuri edged closer to pull Makka away, and good girl that she was she looked up at him with a sunny, self-satisfied smile, licking her chops. Then, thinking a little better while not looking at the confusing mess that was Viktor, Yuuri ushered her out of the bedroom and shut the door. Then turned back to Viktor and burst into hysterical laughter.

Viktor smiled brightly at Yuuri falling against the door, overwhelmed by his giggles.

“Are you naked under all that?”

“Of course I am  _ solnyshko _ , what do you take me for?”

Yuuri grinned, "Sometimes I have absolutely no idea."

"Did I at least surprise you? Even if not the way I intended?"

"Yes, definitely that. Do you maybe want to y’know shower? That looks sticky."

Viktor might have waggled his brows at that, Yuuri wasn’t sure. “Only if you join me,” he said.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Anything, just to stop that stuff getting everywhere.” He led the way into the ensuite, stripping his clothes off as he went.

Viktor cheerily followed, pressing sticky hands to Yuuri’s ass the second it was bared to the air, leaving messy prints on each cheek. “Hmm, I kinda like this image.”

Yuuri swatted at him, laughing and leaping away from him and into the shower, “Get your filthy hands off me!”

Viktor made grabby hands and followed him into the spray. Yuuri yelped and squealed as Viktor’s hands trailed all over him, pinching at little fat rolls and squeezing his thighs.

The yoghurt slowly sluiced into the drain, leaving the remains of pale pearlescent Viktor shining in the water. A small amount of the yoghurt had puddled in Viktor’s collarbone, and Yuuri out of sheer curiosity and a little bit of baffled temptation leant forward, kissing Viktor’s neck, small quick pecks leading to the dip of his clavicle. And licked it.

Viktor’s moan nearly brought the both of them to their knees. Yuuri froze in surprise, before rallying and laving his tongue across the remainder of the chocolate sauce on Viktor’s chest. Most of it had already run off, but the lingering brown lines down Viktor’s abs were so inviting Yuuri could not help but accept their invitation and join them at Viktor’s navel.

Viktor whimpered when Yuuri knelt on the shower floor and braced his hands on Viktor’s hips to tongue at his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will see the appearance of the other tub of Rolo yoghurt, used with a bit more finesse XD


End file.
